Cling wrap is sold in a roll wrapped around a hollow core (the “wrap core”). One form of cling wrap which is available in the United States is sold under the name Saran Wrap, which is polyvinylidene chloride film produced by The Dow Chemical Company. Cling wrap is a particularly satisfactory form of wrapping material having the ability to adhere to itself so that it can easily be wrapped around an article to be covered, However a disadvantage of cling wrap is that it will adhere to itself even when it is not intended that it should do so, and in particular if it folds or creases and it is often difficult thereafter to flatten out the cling wrap for use.
For industrial and commercial uses there are a variety of apparatus provided to enable the cling wrap to be unwound from the roll in a flat condition so that it can then be wrapped around whatever it is intended to protect, Such apparatus for dispensing the cling wrap in domestic use is not widely available, One item to our knowledge exists. It comprises a molded plastic handle having a spindle portion which is shaped to pass through the wrap core and to permit the wrap core to rotate thereabout. When the cling wrap has been fully used, the wrap core is removed and a fresh roll of cling wrap is placed on to the dispenser. Although this works quite satisfactorily, the cost of the holder is quite significant and this makes the cost of the entire product less attractive.